Recently, PTL 1 (JP-A-2010-129949) discloses that a die supply apparatus supplying dies is set to a component mounting machine and the component mounting machine mounts the dies on a circuit board. The die supply apparatus includes a wafer pallet on which, attached in an expanded state, is an elastic dicing sheet with a wafer that is diced so as to be divided into a plurality of the dies, and a push-up pin which is arranged below the dicing sheet. When the die on the dicing sheet is suctioned and picked up by lowering a nozzle of a supply head, a portion in the dicing sheet attached with a die to be suctioned is pushed up by using the push-up pin so as to cause the attachment portion of the die to partially separate from the dicing sheet, and the die is suctioned by the nozzle so as to be picked from the dicing sheet.